


IT ISN'T EVEN CHRISTMAS YET!

by ExquisitelyLunar



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisitelyLunar/pseuds/ExquisitelyLunar
Summary: "Why didn't T.J kiss me yet?" He blurted after being silent and in the background for a long while."You haven't kissed yet?!?!?" Andi practically screams. "Of course he hasn't, Andi. Knowing Cyrus, he'd be freaking out about it until the end of next year!" Buffy teased and got an eye roll from Cyrus back with no malice behind it.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	IT ISN'T EVEN CHRISTMAS YET!

"....And don't tell him I said that but it was so cute!" Cyrus heard Buffy as she gushed (she'd probably kill me if I described it like that to her) about Marty and how amazing things are going with them and Cyrus, as Buffy's #1 fan, is so happy for her but when she brings up Marty and their relationship, it makes him think about T.J and how...

"Why didn't T.J kiss me yet?" He blurted after being silent and in the background for a long while.

"You haven't kissed yet?!?!?" Andi practically screams. "Of course he hasn't, Andi. Knowing Cyrus, he'd be freaking out about it until the end of next year!" Buffy teased and got an eye roll from Cyrus back with no malice behind it.

"Ugh, I just don't know what to do. I feel like he is just with me not to hurt my feelings." Cyrus sighed as doubt started to fill his mind. What if T.J was really with him not to hurt him? 

"Psh, have you seen how he looks at you? He's probably scared to make a move." Andi tried to assure Cyrus but it wasn't working. He was already in a deep hole of overthinking.

"Plus, wasn't he the one to hold your hand at the bench? Didn't he spontaneously sing 'born this way' while giving you heart eyes?" Buffy added.

"He wasn't giving me 'heart eyes'!" He added with blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Not my point but he totally was!" Buffy exclaimed. Could she be right? Cyrus thought. He still couldn't accept the idea that a guy liked him back and someone as perfect as T.J? It still felt like he was deluding himself.

"Listen, why do you think T.J wouldn't like you? I mean, look at you! You are our amazing dorky Cyrus. If he doesn't like you, he'd be a fool" Andi tried to reassure Cyrus some more.

"Then, why hasn't he kissed me yet?" Cyrus said with a pout. 'Explain that!' He thought.

"Why haven't YOU kissed him yet?" Andi suggested.

"B-because.." Andi raises an eyebrow at that.  
"You make a fair point." Cyrus admitted. 

The table went into comfortable silence as Cyrus was thinking about the previous conversation. Did T.J expect him to make the move and kiss him ? Does T.J even want to kiss-

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Andi shrieked, interrupting and almost giving Cyrus a heart attack. 

"What do you mean?"

Andi turned her head to whisper to Buffy as Cyrus' expression contorted in confusion.

\-------------  
GHC + dumbass trio + amber

I cant believe this woman cleared andi shack:  
hey guys

wanna do a secret Santa pre-Christmas because we wont be together during christmas?

\+ cyrus doesn't celebrate.  
\---  
-buffy already knowing their tradition on christmas wasnt surprised but Andi never added anyone else into the secret santa but it makes the plan Andi told her about make a little more sense. She types, already knowing exactly what Andi was planning-

Slayer:  
Sounds good. Ill be there for sure, Andi.

Dorkasaur:  
It will be so much more fun this year with the rest included.

Weirdbballguy:  
I'm there :)

Mr. everyone-loves-him-the-moment they-look-at-him Beck:  
^

Slayer:  
You couldnt even write two words for us, J? Didnt wanna waste your precious time?

Mr. everyone-loves-him-the-moment-they-look-at-him Beck:  
No wait  
I swear i didnt mean it like that  
I am just busy and i didnt want to leave you guys on read  
I am with bowie, learning guitar  
Did you really think that of me?

Slayer:  
Woah, Jonah, chill. I was joking. It's alright

Marty from the party❤:  
I'll be there, y'all.

Slayer:  
Did you just-

Marty from the party❤:  
Yes I did.

I cant believe this woman cleared andi shack:  
Wait Buffy, just wondering, is my name on your phone still about me clearing andi shack? If so, wow buffy, i thought you'd give me a cutesy best friend name.

Slayer:  
You definitely have a cutesy best friend name  
for sure 

Amber:  
Ill be there for sure :)

\-----

Cyrus eyed the box of papers filled with names nervously. If he got T.J, he would become hurricane Catrina itself!  
Okay, maybe that is an exaggeration but Cyrus can't help but think that it would be so stressful.

But anyway, it isn’t like the odds of him getting T.J are that high, right? He couldn't possibly get T.J

He started to relax until everyone started grabbing a paper. Andi looked at her paper and giggled to herself. Everyone else practically panics looking at their paper. This isn’t going so good..

Cyrus grabs a paper and  
He got T.J

This was going to be a long day for Cyrus.

He felt a hand on his arm. "You okay, Muffin?"

"Of course! Yeah, definitely! Why wouldn’t i be okay? I'm definitely great. Peachy." Cyrus gave a bright forced smile as everyone eyed him suspiciously .  
\---

Cyrus was practically going crazy. After the secret santa exchange, Cyrus immediately started searching for the right gift. The worst thing was that he had only a week and a half! Like how was he supposed to find the perfect gift for T.J in under a month?

He went from store to store. He looked basically everywhere. He was defeated until..

He looked at a sign that said 'CUSTOMIZE A SNOWGLOBE!!'

He couldn't believe that he got this lucky..  
\--

Andi made sure to set up a mistletoe in order to lure Cyrus and T.J under it. She was so excited as it seemed like the perfect Christmas-themed idea to get them to romantically share their first kiss.

She placed the mistletoe in a hanged plant, careful not to get them to notice it before actually stepping under it. Hopefully, things go as well as she planned..

\----  
~the day of the exchange~

Cyrus was shaking since the moment he entered Andi's place. He genuinely hoped the gift he got T.J was enough for the exchange and he really hoped that T.J would like it. Obviously, he can't really be certain and uncertainty terrifies the hell out of Cyrus. This was going to be a long, nerve-racking fun day.

After laughing and giggling with Amber, Andi finally stands up and declares that the gift exchange will start. Since no one wanted to be first for obvious reasons, they made a raffle.

Cyrus watched Andi nervously as she mixed the papers with the names. "Buffy!" Andi said exclaimed. Buffy groaned and stood up. "I got Amber." Buffy said, obviously not certain if she got the right gift for her. 

"Anything is fine, Buffy. Don't worry about it." Amber smiled at Buffy reassuringly as she stood up and grabbed her gift from Buffy's extended hand.

Cyrus looked at Amber as she opened it.  
"You know, since I know you like makeup I got you a holiday-themed eyeshadow palette.." Buffy tries to explain before Amber cuts her off.

"Thank you! I love it." Amber smiles and then does something that practically no one expects. She hugs Buffy. Cyrus smiles at them. They're friendship has grown so much during this year. He was so happy to see all his friends on good terms.

Andi immediately pulls out another name. Cyrus is, again, on the edge of his seat.  
"T.J!" 

T.J smiles as he stands up. He looks at Jonah and smiles. "I got Jonah."

Jonah takes his gift and unwraps it. It is a stone necklace that symbolizes calming energy. 

"That looks really cool, man. Thanks" Jonah smiles widely as he fist bumps T.J.

..

At this point everyone gave their gifts besides Cyrus. So, everyone knew at this point that he got T.J.

Cyrus nervously stands up and T.J follows suit. "Listen, I really didn't know what to get and this gift seemed like a really good one but I am really sorry if you don’t-"

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's alright, Underdog. It's just me, plain old T.J. You don't even have to give me a gift and I'd still be happy because you are here with me" T.J says with a cheeky smile. At this point, Cyrus' face is completely crimson in colour.

-POV change-

T.J nervously eyes Cyrus. He didn't know if what he said was too cheesy or not but he really meant it and that's what he is going to choose to focus on.

He looks at Cyrus as gets handed his gift. The box is holiday themed and filled with cute notes with Cyrus' handwriting.

He opens it and finds it to be a snow globe. He looks at it for a second... is that.. the swing set?

In the globe, there is a miniature swing set with two guys with blond and brunette hair. One wearing what looks to be a hoodie and the other with a green button up.

T.J must have stayed silent for a while because he jolts as he hears Cyrus speak. "Im sorry if you dont like it, I looked for so many things and this seemed like the perfect gift-" T.J couldn't help it. He cut of Cyrus by taking his face in his hands and kissing him.

-  
To say that Cyrus was shocked would be an understatement. After the intial shock, Cyrus returns T.Js kiss immediately. Cyrus could hear Andi squealing in excitement for him. He couldn't help but smile while kissing T.J.

T.J pulled away after a few seconds and looked to the floor in embarrassment. His pale cheeks were now completely crimson in colour.

"I'm sorry, I couldn’t help it." T.J said as he looked up at Cyrus and placed his hand on his own neck nervously.

Cyrus was frozen. Completely. It felt like he got paralyzed for real. He was freaking out. Not just out also in. 

“Cyrus, did I do something wrong?” T.J said, obviously worried.

“u-uhh" Cyrus stammered. Nice one, Cyrus. Great response, he thought. Who could blame him though? T.J Kippen just literally kissed him.

“T.J, I think you broke him.” Buffy smirks at Cyrus, who at that moment snapped back to reality and was looking down, embarrassed.

“D-did I do something wrong?” T.J asks, clearly defeated.

“NO!” Cyrus screams. “I-I mean definitely not. You really didn't. I just didn't expect that" Cyrus tries to reassure T.J.

“I'm sorry if you weren't ready-" T.J was stopped by the feeling of the same lips on his mouth yet again. He gladly reciprocated the kiss.  
“I've been waiting for you to do that for months.” Cyrus admitted to T.J.

“Why did I have to do it? I was waiting for you!” T.J exclaims. “if it was up to me, I would've kissed you on the bench.” T.J blurts out before realising what he was saying and blushes afterwards.

“Guys, will you stop eye kissing each other and come here so we can continue the plans for tonight?” Buffy says, obviously joking.

Cyrus looks at T.J for a second and says “we are talking about this later?”

“Talking?!? I thought it would be something else" T.J smirks.

Cyrus genuinely lost count of how many times this guy made him blush today. He is gone.  
..

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING <3
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism.
> 
> Maybe even Kudos if you liked ;)?
> 
> -  
> Much love <3


End file.
